


Cadena Alimenticia...

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), La Forma Y La Liebre/ Michael Y Anna
Genre: Acecho, Cazar - Freeform, F/M, Muerte De Animales, acoso, curiosidad, intriga, ¿Leve Coqueteo? Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Incluso un animal sabe cuando no tiene mas escapatoria.





	Cadena Alimenticia...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta Ship, llevo tiempo esperando el trabajo de alguien que escriba sobre esta ship y hoy he tenido tiempo libre para divagar sobre ellos, me ha gustado, no obstante aun hay algo que podría hacer por ellos.

**Cadena Alimenticia.**

Ella fue diferente...

Del resto de asesinos a los que estaba destinado a convivir, La mujer alta fue la menos molesta de todos, se mantenía en sus propios asuntos, conversando de vez en cuando con el líder de los asesinos sobre los juicios e intercambiando ofrendas, afilando su arma de caza pero siempre dentro de su territorio u cerca de la fogata de reunión.

  
Por lo que, que un día como hoy la viese rondando sus suburbios, movió su curiosidad, si bien era cierto que los asesinos tenían libre acceso a los otros reinos para preparar los juicios u estudiar su terreno, era poco probable que se toparan entre si cuando eso sucedía, la entidad siempre los mantenía ocupados para evitar conflictos, aunque no debían lastimarse, dada la naturaleza intrínseca de algunos en la fogata, no se podían evitar ciertos roces de dominio, todavía recuerda el día en que llego a la fogata y de inmediato se lanzo contra Sally, la mujer que se veía como las enfermeras de su tiempo, era un mal recuerdo de su vida terrenal, y aunque Evan no tardo en detenerlo, La Entidad enfureció dándole un claro recordatorio de quien mandaba y porque estaba ahí. Después de eso casi no volvió a la fogata a menos que se le llamara para un juicio, no necesitaba conocer a ninguno, no deseaba hacerlo, porque no proporcionaban nada nuevo para èl.

O eso pensó èl...

Hasta que vio que llevaba algo en sus brazos, era un saco de papas, algo que se agito cuando fue arrojado al suelo.  
Herramientas de caza, probablemente sus armas.  
o  
algo vivo...

Sabiendo donde colocarse para no ser visto la estuvo acechando por lo menos 5 minutos hasta entonces, no hizo nada que no hubiese visto antes en sus juicios, vagamente recordando que su especialidad eran las hachas no es de sorprender que se dedicara a lanzar destrales a las ventanas o esquinas poco accesibles, para alguien con su habilidad era de esperar que quisiera enfocar esos puntos en su reino, siendo uno de los pocos donde las largas cercas eran un enemigo en común. Tenia previsto ver que era lo que pretendía hacer con ese saco en el suelo, en ningún momento en su estadía en este mundo vio a ningún otro asesino usar algo parecido para preparar su juego, ¿quizá era esto un nuevo método del que se perdió? aunque èl no creía necesitar nada como eso, su propia habilidad era bastante eficaz y certera a la hora de entregar su pago a La Entidad por lo que, sea lo que sea esto, no debió ser la gran cosa.

...

La mujer alta llevaba tiempo visualizando el territorio suburbano de Haddonfield, viendo sus puntos fuertes y débiles, sentía vagamente aires de familiaridad, en su vida terrenal visito algo como esto cuando raptaba a sus "hijos", aunque no eran paisajes tan "modernos" sin duda cree recordar casas y calles de aspecto civilizado, al menos ahora no se sentía tan perdida y quizá pueda hacer algo para que su juego no se vea tan afectado, por lo que decidió esta vez traer algo que le mostrara el camino. Claro si el Hombre al otro lado de la calle no interfería, no habría problema para ella, era extraño que se encontrara en su propio reino, ya que la entidad siempre se aseguraba de evitar confrontamientos o roces entre si. Y aunque la estaba poniendo tensa ser observada durante tanto tiempo, siendo recorrida de arriba a abajo, no logro percibir ningún peligro de parte de èl, por lo que le dejo observarla en su juego de caza, esto podría tornarse interesante e incluso mas interactivo de lo que pensaba. Decidió que era hora de empezar en serio por lo que se dio la vuelta, evitando girar en la dirección de la cara blanca, se sentó en el suelo y alcanzo el saco de papas.

Fue entonces cuando la vio tomar el saco y abrirlo para revelar lo que traía en el, metiendo la mano con una delicadeza distinta a la que lanzo el saco al suelo, saco de su interior nada mas y nada menos que 4 conejos de las orejas, los tomo con cuidado poniéndolos en su regazo, 2 de color blanco, y 2 de color marrón, los abrazo en un aspecto casi maternal, enterrando la cara en sus pelajes, aun estando relativamente lejos pudo verla olfateando su pelaje con una gran inhalación, tocando su nariz con la punta de los dedos, estaba tarareando una melodía de cuna, la que siempre usaba en los juicios contra los supervivientes, después de unos momentos ella se levanto y los coloco en el suelo, todos escaparon en diferentes direcciones, tomando un hacha de su cadera, comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección, olfateando en el aire.

  
Pasaron al menos 5 minutos mas y ya 2 de ellos habían caído en el proceso, encontró incluso divertido ver como la cazadora se entretenía revisando esquinas poco interesantes para encontrarlos, ¿quien iba a decir que un par de conejos simularían bien el miedo de los supervivientes? corriendo y escondiéndose al menor peligro en su perímetro, metiéndose en lugares de difícil acceso para ella, a veces incluso refunfuñando cuando su destral no lograba herirlos, bastante parecido, aunque estos no sabían reparar, pero no obstante parecido a la realidad. Era mas lista de lo que pensaba, una mujer de rastreo, guiándose por sus instintos y entornos, de las pocas mujeres que conoció en su vida ninguna se parecía a ella, mucho menos físicamente, tan alta y fuerte casi como su propio marco aunque de rasgos afilados y femeninos en su rostro, ni siquiera las otras asesinas la igualaron en ningún aspecto, mas débiles físicamente y de aspectos y técnicas distintas, nunca se sintió identificado con nadie pero esta sensación era algo que no podía dejar pasar por mas que trataba de colocarla en algún sitio en su mente.

...

Y entonces lo escucho, el chillido de uno de los últimos al ser atravesado desde la lejanía de la calle, se acerco rápidamente pero el animal ya se había escondido, no obstante dejando un rastro de sangre en la calle, se agacho, tocando la sangre con sus dedos, no paso por alto la ausencia de La Forma que la seguía a donde fuese, quizá fue su turno para ser llamado a juicio, aunque disfruto la audiencia ya era hora de terminar con su practica, se dedico a seguir el rastro de sangre de su pequeña liebre.

 

...

No paso mucho hasta que dio con el, se estaba desangrando, asustado con sus ojos saltones mirándola fijamente, incluso un animal sabia cuando no tenia mas escapatoria, era quizá la naturaleza de la cadena alimenticia, que te hacia saber que no podías hacer mas que perecer en el ciclo de la vida y la muerte. Por alguna razón ver sus ojos le recordó a los niños, a los que no pudo criar cuando les imponía vivir con ella, quería cuidarlos, evitar que murieran pero ellos siempre trataban de escapar y terminaban muriendo de frio o cazados por los depredadores afuera.  
Ella decidió no matar a este,  
le daría la opción de perecer con tranquilidad...

Buscando por al menos 2 minutos mas, al cazadora no logro encontrar a su ultima presa, la mas oscura de todas debía ser muy astuta para dar un paso en falso y salir de su madriguera, le recordó a cierta niña de piel negra, usaba bien su camuflaje, digna de cazar.

Sin ser avisada su entorno cambio al de la fogata, estaba siendo llamada a un juicio, por lo que tendría que volver a Haddonfield por su presa, ya se ocuparía de eso después.

Pasados los días cierta mujer se encontró con el cadáver de un conejo frente a su puerta, estaba abierto en canal con un hacha de mano clavada en el centro, era el de color oscuro, el que dejo en Haddonfield hace un par de días, se agacho a quitar el arma y tomar el conejo, girando la vista hacia sus alrededores, lo vio mostrándose abiertamente ante ella...

  
Inclinando la cabeza, lo miraba de arriba a abajo, un hombre alto con un mono azul deslavado, hombros anchos y postura recta, el llamativo cuchillo de cocina y la extraña mascara blanca sin expresión la miraban abiertamente, había visto a este hombre en juicios previamente pero nunca se quedo lo suficiente para ver quien era y mucho menos su método de caza, por lo que estaba preparada para cualquier movimiento en falso. Pasaron al menos 2 minutos mas hasta que el hombre simplemente decidió girarse, no obstante mirando brevemente sobre su hombro, tan leve como sus pasos, parecía haberle dado un asentimiento pequeño.

  
Форма бледного лица.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien entiende mi español Neandertal?


End file.
